Robins Nemesis
by Cartoon King84
Summary: The Titans go to a suspicous Carnival where Robin meets his ultimate villain.


This is my first Fan fic I ever wrote. I originally wrote it to be in regular cartoon layout, but now I wrote it to be like a comic book. Read it and let me know how you like it, everyone else who read it really loved it.

Teen Titans

Robin's Nemesis

Page 1 Panel 1: Ext: Day. Shot from below, looking up at Titans Tower on a clear day with clouds rolling in the sky.

Cyborg1: Beast Boy! Come back here with my game controller!

BeastBoy2: No way it's my turn to play!

Panel 2: Int of Titans Tower common room. Cyborg and Beastboy both hold on to the video game controller and are playing tug of war with it. The TV is on and a large knight in shining armor is standing with a shield and sword. Robin and Starfire walk in and watch Beastboy and Cyborg fight. Raven is sitting on the couch to the left with her legs folded reading a book.

Beasyboy3: My turn!

Cyborg4: No my turn!

Beastboy5: Mine!

Cyborg6: Mine!

Robin7: That's enough! Both of you need to stop this fighting.

Starfire8: Yes team mates. We must play square and fair.

Panel 3: Beastboy and Cyborg stop fighting and look at Robin and Starfire. The controller falls onto the couch. Raven looks up from her book at the four.

Cyborg9: Uhhh Robin's right, we shouldn't be fighting, it's just that I never thought I'd be bored in this city.

Beastboy10: Yeah we haven't had a mission in almost a month. It's like all the villains went on vacation.

Robin11: It is odd that we haven't had much work lately. But I'm sure _something_ will come up.

Panel 4: Shot of Raven from behind as she lowers her book. All the others look at her. Beastboy has a cocky smile on his face.

Raven12: I don't know why you guys are unhappy about this. We finally have free time to ourselves. I say we enjoy it.

Beastboy13: Ah come on Raven, you must miss the fighting a little bit.

Panel 5: Raven puts her book down as she stands up and confronts Beastboy. Beastboy walks over to her.

Raven14: No I don't miss it. I don't need mindless fighting to keep me entertained like someone in here.

Beastboy15: Hey are you making a fool out of me?

Raven16: Beastboy, you don't need my help in that department.

Page 2 Panel 1: Beastboy points his finger at Raven as she looks at him cooly. Robin walks over to get in between them as Cyborg watches from the sidelines eating popcorn. Starfire turns to the door and walks towards it. The door bell rings as this all goes on.

Beastboy1: Hey you can't insult me like that!

Raven2: I just did, what are you going to do about it?

Robin3: That's it I can't take anymore of this infighting!

Starfire4: Oh I wonder who could be at the door?

Panel 2: Ext Titans Tower. Shot from above as a mailman stands at the door in uniform and a mail bag. He is holding an envelope. Starfire is at the door greeting him.

Mailman5: Special delivery Miss.

Starfire6: Oh we never get mail delivered here.

Panel3: Close up of Starfire and the mailman. The mailman is very thin. He wears thick glasses that hide his eyes. He has a big puffy, brown beard and mustache. Starfire is holding the envelope and looks down at it.

Mailman7: Like I said Miss, special delivery.

Starfire8: Hmmm no return address, how odd. Well thank you.

Mailman9: Anytime Miss.

Panel 4: Int Titans Tower common room. Shot of Starfire from behind as she walks in to the common room. Beastboy and Raven's heads are very large as they are insulting each other. Cyborg is now sitting at the kitchen eating more popcorn as Robin turns around when Starfire enters the room.

Beastboy10: Well your books are so dull they make better use as a paper weight.

Raven11: Like you learn anything from playing video games all day.

Robin12: I give up on you two. Who was at the door Starfire?

Starfire13: The mailman. We have a special delivery from a Mr. Anonymous.

Panel 5: Starfire stands on the step as everyone comes up too her.

Robin14: Mr. Anonymous isn't a real person Starfire. It means someone sent us a letter, but they won't tell us who they are.

Starfire15: How Peculiar.

Beastboy16: What's the letter say?

Starfire17: I don't know.

Beastboy18: Well open it already.

Page 3 Panel 1: Starfire is seen holding the letter as the other fours heads are seen in front of her.

Starfie1: Hello Teen Titans. I am the owner of a traveling carnival and have heard that crime in your city is at an all time low. I wish to congratulate you for this by inviting you for a private night at my carnival.

Panel 2: Starfire puts the paper down to her waist and smiles. Robin holds his chin in his hand and ponders over the letter.

Starfire2: Oh a carnival all to ourselves. How marvelous.

Robin3: I don't know. It sounds fishy. Why wouldn't the person leave their name?

Panel 3: Beastboy with his arms up in the air with excitement as Cyborg finishes up the popcorn. Raven stands by them solemnly.

Beastboy4: Hello, he's doing a good gesture. Probably doesn't want to brag about it, so let's go.

Cyborg5: Yeah! Rides and food, It'll be fun.

Raven6: I'm with Robin, I don't like it.

Beastboy7: You don't like anything fun.

Panel 4: Robin with a stern face talking as Starfire looks at him and smiles.

Robin8: I didn't say I was against it Raven, just curious.

Starfire9: So we can go?

Robin10: The city has been quite lately, and maybe some time out of this tower will help us all clear our heads.

Panel 5: Starfire hugs Robin as Robin smiles and blushes. Cyborg and Beastboy high five each other as Raven stands alone.

Starfire11: Oh thank you Robin!

Robin12: Oh it's no big deal.

Cyborg and Beastboy13: We're going to the carnival.

Raven14: I still don't like this.

Page 4 Panel 1: Ext Carnival. Night. Shot from below as the five titans look up at a sign that reads "Napier Carnival." The sign is in an arch form. The carnival has several tents, rides and games about it. A Ferris wheel is seen from behind the sign.

Robin1: Napier Carnival…that sounds familiar.

Cyborg2: How so?

Robin3: I'm not sure.

Beastboy4: You probably saw it from an old movie.

Panel 2: Raven is walking into the carnival and looks around with an eerie eye. Beastboy mutters with his lips and just stares at her.

Raven5: I don't like the feel of this place.

Beastboy6: That cause it's not dark and gothic. Maybe if there were some gargoyles you'd feel right at home.

Panel 3: A speaker is seen attached to one of the tent poles as the Titans look up at it. A light shines on a billboard standing alone as Beastboy looks at it.

Jester7: Ah Titans you've come. Wonderful.

Cyborg8: Who are you?

Jester9: Why the owner of course. Now I have something here that may help you navigate my carnival.

Beastboy10: Hey a map.

Panel 4: The Titans stand in front of the map. Cyborg drools out a waterfall. Beastboy confronts Raven as Starfire and Robin continue to look at the map.

Cyborg11: Great Gravy! They have an all you can eat buffet. I'm heading there.

Beastboy12: Well well they have some games here Raven. Now I can show you my skills.

Raven13: I don't think video games will help you with these. They take a certain kind of…cunning.

Beastboy14: I'll show you Raven. I'll win a super duper prize thanks to all my years of playing Galaxy Venture 6 and Ultimate Fighting Monkeys.

Raven 15: Whatever.

Panel 5: Cyborg walks off to the right as Beastboy and Raven walk off to the left. Robin and Starfire stand alone as Starfire twists her body and blushes.

Robin16: So what do you want to do Starfire?

Starfire17: Well I have always wanted to ride the tunnel of love. That swan is so pretty.

Would you care to ride it with me?

Robin18: Me and you! Uh su sure Starfire. I'd love too.

Page 5 Panel 1: Cyborg walks through a castle gate that reads "Food Court." There are several statues of knight off to the side of the court. In front of Cyborg on a wooden table there is a stack of meat. Turkey, Ribs, Sausages, and pork chops. Cyborg stares at the meat, his eyes white.

Cyborg1: I've died and gone to meat heaven. It's beautiful.

Panel 2: Cyborg is at the foot of the meat mountain as he starts to pile whatever he can into his mouth. Behind the mountain there is a slim figure wearing an apron.

Cyborg2: Mmm this is delicious.

Panel 3: Cyborg sits at the table and looks side to side with a puzzled look.

Cyborg3: Hey chef got any mustard?

Jester4: Of course we do.

Panel 4: The chef turns around and squirts mustard in Cyborg's face. The chef is really a court jester. He wears a green and purple jester outfit. He has the traditional jester hat with three bells on it. He has green hair poking out of his hat and a white face with red lips. On his left eye there is a black tattoo of a four pointed star. Jester smiles at Cyborg.

Cyborg5: Hey man, that was not funny!

Jester6: You know you're right.

Panel 5: Jester squirts Cyborg with a seltzer bottle.

Jester7: Now that's funny! Ha ha ha.

Panel 6: Cyborg dripping with seltzer jumps over the counter and pick up Jester with one hand.

Cyborg8: That it clown you're going down.

Jester9: What a nice rhyme, can you do it all the time? Ha ha.

Page 6 Panel: Jester waves his hands down as Cyborg lowers him.

Jester1: Ok I'm sorry, got out a little carried away. No harm done right?

Cyborg2: Yeah I guess so.

Panel 3: Cyborg places Jester down smiling. Jester holds out his hand to shake and Cyborg goes to meet it.

Cyborg3: Sorry I got hot off the collar there.

Jester4: Its ok, no harm done.

Panel 4: Cyborg is electrocuted as Jester smiles at him.

Jester5: Now harm is done.

Panel5: Jester takes out a remote from his clothes and pushes a button. One of the knight statues come to life and begin to walk towards Jester.

Jester6: He he he Never trust a clown Cyborg.

Panel 6: The knight picks up Cyborg and walks away. Jester is seen smiling, standing on top of the table.

Jester7: One down three to go.

Page 7 Panel 1: Beastboy and Raven are seen walking along a hall of games. There is basketball, skeeball, flip a flog, etc.

Beastboy1: Ok so what game do you want to lose at?

Raven2: It doesn't matter Beastboy, I'll beat you in anyone you pick.

Beastboy3: How are you so sure? Like I said I play games all the time.

Raven4: You play video games. These ones are a lot different. Trust me.

Panel 2: Jester is seen behind a game booth. Behind him are six milk bottle arranged as a pyramid. Jester is juggling three baseballs as Raven and Beastboy look at him.

Jester5: The lady's got a point green kid. These games are classics. Only true gamers are good at them.

Beastboy6: Well than stand aside and be ready to see a master.

Raven7: This I have to see.

Panel 3: Beastboy takes one of the balls and throws it at the milk bottles. He misses. Raven has a small smile on her face. Jester leans against the wall of the game booth.

Jester8: Strike 1.

Raven9: I Thought you were going to teach me something.

Beastboy10: I will. I got two more tries. Just gotta get the hand of it.

Panel 4: Beastboy throws another ball at the milk bottles. This time he hits them but they do not fall. Beast boy starts to get angry. Jester is still leaning and Raven's smile is getting bigger.

Jester11: Strike 2. Need more power kid.

Beasyboy12: Stop calling me kid, you're only a little older than me. And if it's more power I need.

Panel 5: Beastboy turns into a gorilla and throws the baseball right at the milk bottles. They still stay up.

Panel 6: Jester is handing balls to Raven as she smiles and accepts them. Beastboy can't believe he didn't hit them and is in shock.

Jester13: Ooo too bad. Time for the lady to try.

Beastboy14: But how.

Raven15: Skill Beastboy.

Panel7: A small panel of Jester's hand pressing a button under the booth.

Raven 16: It's all about skill.

Page 8 Panel 1: Raven throws a ball and it hits all the bottles. Jester is holding a giant Teddy Bear and hands it to her. Beastboy looks at this atrocity with his jaw on the floor.

Jester1: Got it in the first try, grand prize!

Beastboy2: But…How did she?

Panel 2: Raven snuggles the bear as Beastboy stares and points at it. The bear's mouth opens and green gas fumes from it.

Raven3: I guess I got the skill after all uh Beastboy? He he.

Beastboy4: Hey what's that?

Panel 3: Raven starts laughing and drops the bear. Beastboy holds onto her and turns to see Jester as he runs towards a big tent in the back round.

Raven5: Ha ha ha Beastboy. Help me. Can't stop.

Beastboy6: Raven. Raven! Where's that jester?

Panel 4: Int Tent. Beastboy runs into the tent as Jester is bouncing on a trampoline.

Beastboy7: What did you do to Raven?

Jester8: What you could never do. Make her laugh.

Panel 5: Beastboy turns into a lion and jumps at Jester. Jester back flips off the trampoline and grabs a whip resting on a chair.

Jester9: Back Simba.

Panel 6: Jester whips Beastboy and the whip sparks blue electricity.

Jester10: Back!

Panel 7: Beastboy lies on the floor unconscious as Jester looks down at him.

Jester11: Just one more to add to my collection. Than the real fun begins.

Page 9 Panel 1: Robin and Starfire are sitting in a swan as is glides down the water. There are several cupids, hearts, and little children holding hands. Robin is blushing and shaking slightly. Starfire is enjoying the sights and smiling.

Robin1: So…are you having fun Starfire?

Starfire2: Oh yes. This place is most beautiful.

Robin3: Good. I'm glad.

Panel2: Shot of Starfire and Robin from the front. Starfire slides closer to Robin as he looks at her with a rough smile.

Starfire4: Robin, Do you have the feelings for me?

Robin5: Oh uh. Why. Yes. But it's complicated.

Starfire6: How is that?

Robin7: Well we're both super heroes. Our lives are full of danger and if anything should happen to me…or you.

Panel 3: Close up of Robin and Starfire. Starfire puts her hand on Robins cheek as he looks at her.

Starfire8: On my home planet it is good for two warriors to be together. They both understand where the other is coming from, and how they feel.

Robin9: Starfire I…What if a new evil appears?

Panel 4: Close up of Starfire smiling lovingly.

Starfire10: Then we face it together.

Panel 5: They both kiss as the swan glides to the exit of the tunnel.

Panel 6: Robin holds Starfire's hand as he helps her out of the swan. In his free hand he has a titan caller.

Robin11: Lets call the others to see if they want to do something together.

Starfire12: Good idea.

Robin13: Cyborg come in.

Page 10 Panel 1: Close up of Robin face as concern fills it. Starfire's face is also filled with concern and worry.

Robin1: Cyborg? Beastboy come in? Raven? No one's answering.

Starfire2: But why not?

Robin3: I got a bad feeling Star. I'm going to the Food Court to find Cyborg. You go check out the games for Beastboy and Raven.

Panel 2: Robin and Starfire hug as Starfire's eyes are closed.

Starfire4: Be careful Robin.

Robin5: You too.

Panel 3: They both run off in different directions as Jester is seen watching them from atop a hit the bell with a mallet game.

Jester6: Yes please, be careful.

Panel 4: Robin is at the Food Court. He walks cautiously and sees the mountain of meat. The knight's eyes that carried Cyborg away glow red.

Robin7: Not like Cyborg to leave all this meat here. I wonder.

Panel 5: The knight comes alive and swings his sword overhead at Robin. Robin rolls to the left and the knight breaks the table that the meat is on. Robin throws his boomerangs at it.

Robin8: Titanium armor. Who would make you?

Panel 6: Robin has his staff out and twirls it as the knight sets himself in a stance.

Robin9: Alright you. Lets dance.

Page 11 Panel 1: Starfire is walking through the games section.

Starfire1: Raven! Beastboy! Where are you friends?

Panel 2: Jester is seen working a cotton candy machine. In his free hand he holds a jester staff.

Jester2: Your friends left for the house of mirrors Starfire. They had so much fun winning they wanted to do something else.

Stafire3: Then why do they not answer their Titan callers?

Panel 3: Jester hands a stick of cotton candy to Starfire and she accepts it and starts to eat.

Jester4: Oh there's no reception in the house. Never has been. Would you care for some

candy. It's delicious.

Starfire5: Well I am hungry.

Panel 4: The cotton candy starts to grow over Starfire and engulfs her. Jester stands in front of her and smiles.

Starfire6: What's going on!

Jester7: I hate it when it gets in my hair.

Panel 5: Starfire blasts the cotton candy away and grabs Jester. Jester points his staff under Starfires nose.

Starfire8: What have you done to me friends?

Jester9: The same thing I'm going to do to you.

Panel 6: Green smoke fumes from the staff and at Starfire's face. Her face is full of surprise.

Panel 7: Starfire is on the ground laughing as Jester looks down and laughs at her.

Jester10: All the pieces are now in play.

Page 12 Panel 1: Robin is seen clashing his staff with the knight's sword.

Panel 2: The knight then raises its sword and comes down on Robin. Robin blocks it with his staff and goes down on one knee. In the back round a clown is seen with red eyes.

Robin1: Stupid robot. Can't hold on.

Panel 3: The clown hits the Knight with an uppercut, knocking off the Knight's head like a rockum sockum robot. Robin stands hunched in a ready position watching this happen.

Robin2: Where did he come from?!

Panel 4: The clown puts one foot on the Knight's body and pounds his chest like a gorilla. The clown looks right at Robin. Robin grasps a throwing star and hurls it at the clown.

Robin3: I don't know where you came from…

Panel 5: The star goes right through the clowns head, as the clown falls onto the ground.

Robin4: But I don't have a good relationship with clowns!

Panel 6: Robin hears laughter from behind him. Jester is seen peddling on a unicycle towards Robin laughing.

Robin5: Who's this now?

Page 13 Panel 1: Jester rides closer to Robin. Robin holds his staff up in a defensive stance.

Jester1: Names Jester. I saw the whole thing. That _Dark Knight _went crazy, but that _Clown Prince_ protected you.

Robin2: I don't like clowns. They aren't popular where I'm from.

Panel 2: Jester is peddling around Robin as Robin watches him like a hawk.

Jester3: And where would that be?

Robin4: Gotham City.

Panel 3: Jester jumps off his unicycle and lands with a great smile on his face as Robin stands strong and stern.

Jester5: You don't say. I'm from there too. You know you remind me of someone my _uncle_ works with. He's tall, dark, and has a sick obsession with _bats._

Panel 4: Robin's face is suddenly stricken with terror. Jester has his back turned to him and is holding the clown's head like Hamlet held Yorick's skull.

Robin6: And who's your uncle?

Jester7: Oh you know who he is Robin. You've fought him many times.

Panel 5: Jester jumps back onto the unicycle and starts peddling away as Robin holds out his hand towards him.

Robin8: Get back here! Where are my friends?!

Jester9: Ha ha ha. Catch me and find out.

Page 14 Panel 1: Robin is seen running after Jester as they both race through the carnival.

Panel 2: Jester stops in front of a podium crouching down. Behind the podium is a stage with a large red curtain draped over it. Near the podium is a long, fat, yellow rope.

Jester1: Ha ha, here he comes.

Panel 3: Robin is running towards the podium as Jester stand behind the podium yelling. He uses his Jester staff to point to the curtain. Jester's other hand pulls on the rope. The curtain is parting in the middle.

Jester2: Hurry hurry hurry. The most extraordinary event has happened. You won't want to miss this.

Panel 4: Close up of Robin's face in horror. His eyes are large. He mouth is tiny and trembling. He stares as if he saw death itself.

Robin3: No…

Panel 5: Jester points again at the stage. The stage is now revealed, showing all the Teen Titans with big smiles frozen on their faces. Robin stands before the stage on his knees, hand up in the air.

Jester4: The defeat of the Teen Titans.

Robin5: No!!!!

Panel 6: Jester steps from behind the podium with a big smile on his face. Robin looks at Jester in anger and throws a star at him.

Jester6: It is happening Robin. Joker remembers you being a kid he used to smack around. Not a hero. So he took me in, trained me, than sent me to ruin your life. Ha ha ha.

Page 15 Panel 1: Jester dodges the star and is holding three cards in one hand and his staff in the other. The star hits the stage behind Jester.

Jester1: If you wanted to play, you just had to ask.

Panel 2: Robin is seen rolling and jumping away from Jester's cards. He takes out his staff when he's done.

Robin2: I will stop you Jester. I've beaten Joker, I'll beat you!

Panel 3: Jester touches his staff and it extends to the length of Robin's. Jester holds it behind his back.

Jester3: But you had Uncky Batman. You're all alone now. No Batman, no Titans.

Panel 4: Jester and Robin's staffs clash making an X.

Robin4: I don't care if I'm alone. I'll beat you.

Jester5: (yawn) There's those delusions of grandeur. You don't know anything about me.

Panel 5: Jester breaks through Robin's defenses and strikes him in the gut with his staff.

Jester6: But I know _everything _about you.

Panel 6: Robin punches Jester in the jaw making Jester drops his staff.

Robin7: Not everything.

Page 16: Panel 1: Robin throws another punch at Jester. Jester grabs Robin's fist and Robin is electrocuted.

Panel 2: Robin falls back at the foot of a merry-go-round. Jester rushes at him with his joy buzzer facing him.

Jester1: Never leave home without a good jolt. Ha ha.

Panel 3: Robin jumps up onto the merry-go-round as Jester zaps it with his buzzer. The buzzer turns on the lights and the merry-go-round starts moving.

Robin2: Amazing. Even your jokes are as bad as Jokers.

Jester3: Don't act like you don't love them, besides.

Panel 4: Jester jumps onto a ram on the merry-go-round as Robin holds on to a pole that a horse is connected to.

Jester4: I love a merry-go-round.

Panel 5: Jester hits down on the rams saddle, making the ram's head poke out and hit Robin off of it towards a popcorn cart.

Jester5: Tag!

Panel 6: Robin gets up, whoozy from the popcorn cart. In the distance Jester is seen cart wheeling towards him.

Robin6: This guy's good. He's got Harley Quine's moves mixed with Joker's insanity. I wonder…nah.

Page 17 Panel 1: Jester does a flying side kick at Robin. Robin grabs Jester's foot and hurls him into the ruined popcorn cart.

Robin1: Have some Popcorn!

Panel 2: Jester bounce up from the cart and throws punches at Robin. Robin blocks it and hits Jester with his own punch.

Jester2: No thanks, trying to cut down.

Panel 3: Robin continues to press on the attack as Jester back flips to a Ferris wheel.

Jester3: Jester get back here!

Jester4: You do something about that popcorn breath, then we'll talk.

Panel 4: Robin throws rope onto the basket that Jester is in and begins to climb it.

Robin5: I told you I was going to save my friends and I meant it!

Panel 5: Robin get to the top of the basket as Jester is lounging on the seat looking at him.

Jester6: Isn't this nice, A little basket all to ourselves.

Panel 6: Robin grabs Jester by the wrists as Jester is now standing.

Robin7: It's over Jester. Give me the antidote!

Jester8: But you didn't say please.

Page 18 Panel 1: Jester breaks Robin's hold and punches him twice in the face.

Jester1: I'm sure Batman taught you manners.

Panel2: Jester uppercut Robin sending him up out of the basket as the ferris wheel is at the top.

Jester2: Maybe all those hits to the head are ruining your memory.

Panel 3: Robin is seen falling through a tent.

Jester3: Because as you can plainly see.

Panel 4: Far away shot of the tent from above. We see the hole and through it we see Robin lying on the ground.

Jester4: That you did not save your friends.

Panel 5: Close up of Robin from above as he lies on the ground, bleeding, bruised, and broken.

Jester5: You couldn't even save yourself. Ha ha ha.

Page 19 Panel 1: Robin is seen lying on the ground from the side. Jester is seen in the shadows of the tent entrance.

Jester1: Oh no a poor little bird has lost his way and fallen into my tent.

Panel 2: Jester kneels over Robin picking up his wrist.

Jester2: Tsk tsk, worthless as a dull card.

Panel 3: Jester reaches into his suit as Robin starts mumbling.

Robin3: Mmhmm

Jester4: Someone's waking up? You played quite hard today little man.

Panel 4 Jester holds four syringes that are labeled antidote. Robin looks up at him at tries to reach for them

Jester5: I'm done playing for today. But here's a goody bag for ya.

Page 20 Panel 1: Jester places the syringes next to Robin, looks down at him and smiles. Robin looks up in confusion.

Robin1: I don't understand, why give me these? Why not finish me?

Jester2: Finish you? Where would the fun be in that?

Panel 2: Jester gets up with his hands moving around him, telling a story.

Jester3: I was sent her to _ruin_ your life, not _end it_. If I kill you, than I won't have anyone to play with, _cousin_.

Panel 3: Close up of Robin's bruised face.

Robin4: You're just as psychotic as he is.

Panel 4: Jester stands holding a remote. He presses it and a red light on the remote turns on.

Jester5: Well duh, he did train me. I did go a bit overboard for the first night though. Maybe I should have taken it easier on your friends…nah.

Panel 5: A bumper car comes flying through the tent as Jester looks down at Robin.

Jester6: Just know this Robin. You didn't save your friends.

Page 21 Panel 1: Jester is in the bumper car, with one arm resting on the side of it. Jester smiles down as Robin leans up and looks at him.

Jester1: And if it weren't for me giving you those syringes, they would be in their states forever. I'm the hero, not you. Ha ha ha.

Panel 2: Jester drives off in the bumper car and continues to laugh. Robin gathers the syringes as he kneels on the floor looking down.

Panel 3: Robin is seen limping towards his friends with the syringes in his hand.

Panel 4: Close up of the syringe going into Cyborg's arm as Robin injects the antidote.

Panel 5: Robin is sitting on the right side of the stage as his friends start to come too.

Page 22 Panel 1: Cyborg wakes up as he holds his head in his hand. Next to him Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire all start to wake up as well. Starfire looks down and is in shock.

Cyborg1: What what happened to us?

Raven2: The last thing I remember was laughing uncontrollably.

Panel 2: Starfire leans down at Robin as the other three come up behind her.

Starfire3: Robin what happened to you?

Beastboy4: He looks horrible.

Cyborg5: Who did this to you?

Panel 3: Close up of Robin as Starfire's arms hold him.

Robin6: Jester. We must stop Jester.

Panel 4: Zoom out shot of the Titans on the stage.

Caption1: The Teen Titans defeated by one single human. A teen criminal who has been trained by the best.

Panel 5: More of a zoom out as the whole carnival is seen. There is a cliff overlooking the carnival with the bumper car next to tree. Jester is seen looking down at the carnival with his hand on his hips.

Caption2: This creature that has started war with the Titans, has only begun. He was spawned from insanity. His mind has the inner workings that only one other knows.

Panel 6: Shot from below as Jester is seen from the waist up as he smiles and looks down.

Caption3: He is Jester.

Jester7: Sleep tight cousin. The family reunion will be here before you know it.

The End.


End file.
